


Listen To Time

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Gen, M/M, Rewrite of Theta part of the S08Ep04 'Listen', crying alone in the barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who, Episode 8x04: 'Listen'. Theta-scene rewrite</p><p>Theta Sigma is afraid. Afraid of so many things and ran away from the dormitory. He's alone and scared, found by supervisors, but stays as those go back. Koschei overhears them talking and gathers that his friend needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was very unhappy with the scene involving Clara and immediately thought about rewriting it with Koschei, because that would probably be the person who actually would be there.  
> Anyway. some notes. 
> 
> They would be about 12 to 13 in this fanfic (which should fit the appearance of Theta in the episode. He clearly didn't look like he would be pre-8 year old ) so that means they are in my headcanon in the first years of the Academy.  
> Also I have to make a note to their language: They don't speak like human 12/13 year olds, because oh look they are not human. Their minds are clearly more developed and therefore the language more complex. Especially considering they both 'endured' the look into the untempered shism. 
> 
> Time Lords are touch telepaths so I played with that a bit and the basic instincts of those two, including Koschei being talented for that.  
> Flubble and yaddlefish are animals of the Gallifreyan fauna. (google it if you like) 
> 
> thanks to thegirlwhowaited-dw.tumblr for beta reading this for me

Wasn't it odd that he seemed to have such different habits than the other students in his dormitory?  
All of them seemed to be determined to sleep and waste precious time unconscious. Why would they do that if they could be thinking about some experiments and ideas like he did?  
Koschei turned on his back, looking up to the ceiling, his head resting on the pillows and his arms folded loosely on his stomach. Thoughts were rolling around in his head with immense clarity and in forced structures so none would escape him, when he heard them.

 "That Lungbarrow boy is becoming a problem. First failing several modules and now he's running away from the dormitory. They will expel him if he keeps that up." said a male voice, coming from the corridor and fading with long heavy steps. There were also lighter ones and Koschei was already sitting up on his bed, when the soft female voice, belonging to those steps answered: "Don't be so hard on him. They all are still very young. Theta Sigma is a special case. He will learn." The answer was a sardonic short laugh.

Frowning the black haired student looked at the sleeping others around him. Would they find out if he disappeared as well? Maybe, but unlikely. He had to find Theta. If he ran away again then something pretty bad had happened and he was surely needed. Stupid Theta... he should have called him over in the first place.  
Sliding his feet into his shoes, Koschei took his red jacket from the chair next to his bed and carefully to not wake anyone, he headed out of the dormitory. He moved through the corridors quickly, but still avoiding to make noise, until his feet touched red grass. Then he started to run southways towards one of the deserted agricultural districts.

 

It took him approximately five minutes to get to that withering wooden building in the centre of a field, which was probably a lot less time it had taken the supervisors. Placing his palm flatly on the wooden panels Koschei pushed the door open with a loud screeching noise that made him cringe and called for his best friend softly: "Theta?"

Making a few steps into the barn when he got no answer back, he frowned lightly at the scent of decomposition and dried grass. Why Theta seemed to be so fond of that place was a mystery to him. Although maybe he wasn't, since he was nowhere to be seen.

Turning back to the door to leave, he suddenly heard a muffled sob from somewhere above him and stopped. So he was there after all and was hiding even from him. Sometimes his bright friend was dumb as a yaddlefish.  
With a relieved sigh the older student headed for the creaking staircase leading up to the upper level. Ascending slowly he repeated the other's name as he saw the bed and a small person curled up beneath the blanket.

"Go away, Kosch." answered a familiar voice although he was more used to a lighter excited tone to it than that sobs wracked overtone.

"Don't be stupid, Theet. And don't tell me what to do." he answered calmly and walked up to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to the other and reached his hand out to lift the blanket and expose his friend.

Theta yanked at the cloth and hid himself again with a long noisy sniff, but Koschei still saw the frightened look in his eyes oh so prominent behind his tears. Frowning he pulled harder at the blanket until it fell to the ground and he looked down at Theta who stubbornly turned away from him, his legs drawn up to his chest and eyes closed, breathing deeply to stop crying. In which he failed miserably.

First he wanted to scold him for not calling him, for running away or just simply make him laugh somehow. He did none of that. Even with clearly being the rational one from them both he knew something else was needed now

“It’s alright.” uttered the older boy and got closer to him on the bed, placing one hand shortly on the other’s shoulder, still fabric preventing real contact. Theta didn't really react to that.  
He shouldn’t.  
They had no tutoring yet and it was forbidden, but Theta always seemed to have to restrain himself from touching others for some reason. So it might would comfort him if he wouldn’t have to. Tentative Koschei moved his hand to the other’s and took it in his. Simple. Only that it wasn’t.

 They both gasped and the blond turned around, looking up at him with eyes wide open in surprise. It was a faint contact. Their minds were not used to that so there was no actual possibility to intertwine their thoughts, but still they felt them brushing against each other, threats of emotions seeping through, uncontrolled and unrestrained.

 The black haired boy hold the other’s gaze and felt the original emotions just about recognisable coming through to him. “What are you afraid of? Come on, Theet, tell me.” he said and pulled at Theta’s hand to get him to sit up next to him. Their both eyes trailed down to their hands. Strangely enough it was in a way soothing. Strange, thrilling and soothing.

 Theta sniffed and reached with his other hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears before he looked at his best friend.  
"They... they will throw me out and force me to go to the Army. I..I can't, Kosch, I don't want to be one of them. They die." mumbled the blond, closing his eyes and breathing slowly so he wouldn't start crying again. Koschei staid still, because he knew it was only the smallest part of the truth. He squeezed Theta's hand shortly. The younger boy just looked at him for a few seconds, trying to find a way to just not tell him, smile and make it into a joke, run back with him and ignore it.

 "I ran away." he finally said, tears rolling down his cheeks again, dropping his eyes in shame.

 "You did. I can't blame you. I can hear Magnus snoring from across the corridor."

"No not that.. the first day. The day they showed us the...the untempered schism. I ran away. I couldn't stand it. All that...pain, destruction, creation...I couldn't even look at it. How am I supposed to be like them? Watch over it....It...it hurts...time hurts. I won't make it Kosch. I won't." Theta said, in the end gasping for air through his sobs. Before Koschei could answer the blond boy moved forwards, wriggling his hand free and closing them around his back. He gasped, eyes wide and froze of the contact, letting Theta pull him a bit forwards. His best friend had his head on his shoulder, obviously still crying and holding him close. Holding? Koschei was not even sure how to call it. Absolutely forbidden, but it didn’t hurt. Actually maybe felt nice. And less confusing than the touch from skin to skin.  
Hesitantly he closed his arms around his friend in the same manner as he did. There were many things to say and he just didn't know where to start.

 "You didn't run away. Why?" suddenly asked the blond, pulling back slightly so he could look at his friend properly, wiping his tears away again. He heard the stories. Of the only student who stayed there, didn't say anything and then walked almost too close to the event horizon. It was merely four years back, but in all that time he never asked Koschei why he did that.

 Startled a little bit at the question the black haired student pulled back a bit further and then he got an idea how to explain and maybe help Theta in his doubts. "Alright Theet. I want to show you something. " he said with a small smile and shoved the other back, chuckling a bit at his friend yelping in surprise and frowning at him. Koschei turned on the bed and laid down so there was enough space next to him for Theta. He reached his hand up to him and gave him a look that clearly was a command to follow his example.

The blonde stared at him for a few seconds before he let his hand slide in his and intertwined their fingers more than before. The subtle confusing stream of emotions was back, but since he expected it it didn't scare him so much. No that was a lie it did scare him but not enough to let go. He let himself down on the bed next to Koschei and unavoidably looked up through the gab in the ceiling.

 "What do you see Theet?" asked Koschei turning his head to him, as they were lying there shoulder to shoulder.

"Darkness, sky, Pazithi Gallifreya and..and stars." Theta responded, the tears drying on his cheeks. He had always liked to look up at the sky. There was a short laugh and Koschei tapped his friend's forehead with the free hand

"You see the universe, you slow flubble. Stars, nebulas, galaxies, planets, moons and black holes. That's what everyone can see, you know? One moment." Koschei said and looked up as well, smiling to himself as he concentrated on his memories and the feelings to go with it, looking up to the stars by himself. He felt them fleeting away from him and heard Theta drawing in a sharp breath and somehow knew he was actually holding it from then.

 "That day. You're right it hurts, but it is also unique don't you think, Theet? Right there you could have seen everything. Every way, every possibility and the entire universe as one whole thing. You can't even see it, but you just know you do see it. That's what we are you know. We have the advantage and responsibility of knowing.....You can be scared. Fear makes you more alert, but I won't be. I saw it all. The power, the chaos and what we could do with that knowledge." Koschei said on the edge of quickly and let his head roll to face his best friend. "You can fear instead of me and call me if it's too much. I will take it back."

 Theta just listened looking up at the universe. He ran away because he didn't see their superiority, but what Koschei saw made sense in a way. He had his eyes wide open, feeling like the stars would burn their beautiful image onto them forever and actually was breathing normally. The other's words and the enthusiastic emotions swelling in his mind calmed him down enough to smile at the last bit and look at his friend. "We know and watch and suffer from the weight but can't help them" he mumbled still a hint sadness in his voice.

 "Says who? Come on Theet I thought you didn't like their boring old dusty rules. Once we finish the Academy we could do so much. You and me. The only thing you have to do is to stay and let them think you are like all of those others in there. When we are done we could... be Lord President. Me first of course and then you. Or..."  
Koschei chuckled a bit and pointed up to the stars.  
"All of that. We could have it. Help and cure all the pain." he raised their intertwined hands to substitute his other one, so they were together pointing up.  
"All of that. It will be ours. Come on say it!"

 Blinking a bit the blond looked up again and then back at Koschei actually returning the grin.  
"It will be ours" he repeated.

"Exactly. Think of that when you're afraid of them." answered the black haired boy, dropping their hands between them again.

 

They both looked up again and stayed like that for a while until Theta whispered: "Thank you for coming"  
"I told you Magnus was snoring. Thank him for being insufferable." the older boy joked and the blond started to giggle from that, shoving him lightly with his shoulder, which made Koschei laugh. Mostly it was relief that he actually could make his best friend laugh again.  
"You're welcome. Next time don't be so stupid and just call me or come over." Koschei answered, with a sigh as they both stopped laughing.  
"Alright. I will." Theta returned and they both fell silent again, staying just for a while longer on their own.

 


End file.
